This Means War
by Bottle Glass
Summary: All's fair in love and war. At least . . . they wish it was. AU. Sasuke/Sakura, Kiba/Ino, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Temari, Suigetsu/Karin.


**disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**a/n: Sasuke may be slightly OOC in this one, but in this story he never lost his family, okay? This is my take on what he would've been like if he wasn't an 'avenger' and what they'd be like if they were high school kids.**

**a/n: It's kinda pointless because I don't have a specific plot set up yet, so I'm sorry if you get tired of it somewhere in the middle :D. But it _did_ make my "editors" laugh their heads off, so I think it's funny. And eventually there's going to be romance and it'll be serious (once I figure out what I'm doing, of course). No lemons, but it'll be interesting for sure!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ozone<strong>

"Hey, Sasuke!" called Sakura, holding out her arms in the universal 'throw me the ball' motion. "How was basketball practice?"

He tossed it to her, its orange surface gritty from being played on concrete. "Fine."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. His one-word sentence was even shorter than what he usually said, and that was saying something. She put her hands on her hips, the ball in the crook of her arm. "Okay, who peed in your coffee this morning?"

"Itachi."

"Oh," she said, understanding instantly. Itachi and Sasuke did _not_ have the best sibling relationship. Suddenly her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Please tell me he didn't _really_ pee in your coffee."

Sasuke tossed himself down on the ground, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Sakura knew what he meant, there was no need to explain himself—she was just trying to get him to respond.

"Teme! Sakura!" a voice called loudly. An orange blur skidded to a stop near them, grass and dirt flying everywhere.

Sasuke grabbed the ball from Sakura and hurled it at Naruto. "How many times have I told you not to call me that, dobe?" he growled. "Is it too long a sentence to get through your thick head?"

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!" retorted Naruto. "If you're going to call me _dobe_, then I'm going to call you _teme_, because that's what you ARE!"

Sasuke shot to his feet threateningly. "Usuratonkachi. You'd better start running."

"On it!" agreed Naruto, handing the ball to Sakura before taking off at a breakneck pace. "I get five minutes head-start!" he called back.

Sasuke snorted as Naruto disappeared around the wall of the park's basketball court. "Five minutes—he thinks he needs _five minutes, _the moron."

Sakura shot him a calculating look, bouncing the basketball nonchalantly. "Are you really going to give him five minutes?"

"He gets ten, since he's an idiot," said Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Eleven minutes later, Sasuke had Naruto begging for mercy.<p>

"H-Hey, Sasuke! I-It took you eleven minutes this time," remarked Naruto. He laughed nervously. "You must be losing your touch!"

Sasuke nudged Naruto with his foot; the other boy was kneeling, his hands over his head in surrender. Sasuke's smirk was almost predatory. "What was that, dobe? No 'Sasuke-teme?'"

"Well, I—"

"And for the record, dobe, I waited ten minutes," he interrupted. "If you can count in your head, it only took me a minute to catch up."

"ONE MINUTE?" screeched Naruto.

A ball came out of nowhere, somehow managing to hit both Sasuke and Naruto at the same time.

"Come on, guys. Break it up," said Sakura. She tossed Sasuke his gym bag, forcing him to drop Naruto in order to catch it. "Next time, don't just leave it there, Mr. SAKURA-WILL-PICK-IT-UP-FOR-ME-'CAUSE-WE'RE-FRIENDS."

"Yeah, right," muttered Sasuke, picking up his basketball. "You know you'd do it anyway."

"What was that?" asked Sakura, her green eyes dangerous. "You did _not_ just—"

"I didn't," said Sasuke, straightening.

"Yeah, right!" crowed Naruto wickedly. "You just don't want her to hit you!"

Sasuke let loose, the ball managing to get Naruto in the place where it counted. "OUCH!" Naruto shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL, TEME?"

"Morons mustn't lie, dobe," said Sasuke calmly.

"LOOK, TEME—"

"Yo, Sakura!" shouted Kiba, catching their attention and waving at them. He was a few steps away, his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Uchiha! Naruto!"

"Hey, Kiba," said Sakura, walking toward him and leaving a bickering Sasuke and Naruto behind. She glanced around quizzically. "Where's Akamaru?"

Kiba folded his arms behind his head. "He's getting Ino for me." When Sakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously, Kiba took a step back. "Not like that! We have that Chemistry project due tomorrow, and Ino's making me do half of it—"

"Chemistry partners are _supposed_ to do half," said Sakura. "That project was assigned a week ago. What have you two been _doing?"_

Kiba conveniently ignored Sakura's question, turning instead to Sasuke as he came over. "Hey. What's up, Uchiha?"

"Inuzuka," said Sasuke, as eloquent as ever.

"KIBA! What. Have. You. Been. Doing?" interrupted Sakura vehemently.

"Nothing bad, okay? Calm down, I'm not going to do anything with Ino but the project!" insisted Kiba as Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura," interjected Sasuke coolly, cutting her off before she could start shouting.

"Fine," she said, reluctantly subsiding with a frown.

Sasuke flicked his eyes to her face. She hadn't ignored his warning like usual, and that was what alerted him to her underlying concern. She must be really worried about Ino and what was happening with Kiba.

Kiba and Ino had been dating on and off for the past year, the former—surprisingly—being the one repeatedly calling it off. He claimed that he liked his freedom too much, and that Ino acted strange around Akamaru.

Sasuke supposed that he should admire Kiba for either his incredible boldness or incredible stupidity in dumping _the_ Yamanaka Ino not once but _three_ times—but Sasuke really didn't care since it had nothing to do with him one way or another.

"Hey, you guys want Ichiraku?" asked Naruto, appearing beside Sasuke with his hands twisted casually behind his head. He seemed to have recovered from being nailed with the basketball.

"Go to hell, dobe" was Sasuke's answer as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Naruto, we had ramen after school _yesterday, _in case you don't remember_,_" added Sakura.

"Sorry. I'd like to, but I'm waiting for Ino," said Kiba.

Sakura pinned him with a scathing look. "No. You would not 'like to.' No one in their right mind would _'like to'_ eat ramen with Naruto. They end up paying."

"Hey, that's not nice!" retorted Naruto, scowling. He turned to Kiba and clapped him on the back reassuringly. "We'll just go tomorrow, 'kay, man?_"_

"Yeah, sure. See you guys at school tomorrow," said Kiba, lifting his hand in goodbye as the trio walked off, Naruto leading the way to Ichiraku—having decided to forgo his friends' opinions and just force them to follow him.

"You'd better not try anything with Ino!" called back Sakura, turning and cupping her hands around her mouth. "If you do, I'll hear about it!"

She was cut off as Sasuke nudged her from behind, having bumped into her when she stopped walking. "Idiot. Don't just stop walking when you feel like it," he growled, annoyed that it seemed like they were going to Ichiraku anyway. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and he scowled.

Kiba saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!" he called back. "I'll be a perfect gentleman. Don't worry about it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Private Chat Room 13 - Friends Only<strong>

_CherryBlossom28 has signed on at 10:17pm._

_In0 has signed on at 10:18pm._

**CherryBlossom28: **Hey, how was your project with Kiba?

**In0: **...

**CherryBlossom28:** Ino? Hey, talk to me. Ino?

**In0:** Hi, Sakura. How are you?

**CherryBlossom28:** Whoa. That was different. It was almost... polite. Hey, did Kiba try something? What's up, Ino?

**In0:** ...I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ KIBA FREAKING DID THAT TO ME!

**CherryBlossom28:** Ah. The real Ino comes out. What happened?

**In0:** HE PRANKED ME!

**CherryBlossom28:** ...Oh. That's it?

**In0:** What the hell? Do you have no concern at all for my well-being?

**CherryBlossom28:** Okay, what'd he do this time?

**In0:** IT WAS STUPID! He was going to kiss me, and then when I closed my eyes he made me kiss Akamaru instead!

**CherryBlossom28: **...

**In0:** I KISSED A DOG! OMG! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

**CherryBlossom28:** Wow. Though I admit that that was pretty bad, you knew he'd try something stupid when you set up the date, right?

**In0:** Well...

**CherryBlossom28:** It WAS a date, right? Even though Kiba told me it was to work on that Chem project?

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned back from her computer in relief. At least Ino didn't seem hurt. Pissed maybe, but not hurt.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In0:<strong> Yeah, it was a date, I guess. BUT STILL. I'm totally going to get him back.

**CherryBlossom28:** Please don't hurt yourself. You KNEW he was a troublemaker when you started dating.

**In0:** Yeah, yeah. Hey, want to help me get back at him, BFF?

**CherryBlossom28:** I don't know what good it'll do, but okay_. _I've got nothing on my agenda.

_WeaponsGirl has signed on at 10:29pm. This is now a group chat._

**WeaponsGirl:** Hey, peeps! What're you guys talking about?

**In0:** Tenten, I'm going to prank Inuzuka Kiba_._

**WeaponsGirl: **Wow. Straight to the point, aren't you? Okay, so how're you going to do it?

**In0:** ...Working on it.

**CherryBlossom28:** AKA she has no plan. Yet.

**In0:** Shut up, Forehead.

**CherryBlossom28:** Do you have to insult me over the Internet, Ino-pig?

**In0:** You retaliated! HA!

**WeaponsGirl:** You two are really good friends, you know that?

**CherryBlossom28:** If we weren't friends, we would've killed each other by now. I think.

**In0:** ...

**CherryBlossom28:** Come on, Ino. It's the truth and you know it.

**In0:** ...Maybe. Anyway, we'll talk about pranking Kiba tomorrow during lunch. So, moving on.

**Weapons Girl: **?

**In0:** SAKURA! Give me all the juicy details.

**CherryBlossom28:** On what?

**In0:** You and Uchiha Sasuke, girl! He got back a week ago, right?

**WeaponsGirl:** He's that really good-looking guy with the dark hair, right? OMG. I can't believe he's back!

**CherryBlossom28:** Yeah, so? WHAT, Ino?

**In0:** SO, what's it like to meet the guy you had a crush on when you were little? And he's even HOTTER. A total catch.

**CherryBlossom28:** Ino, come on. It's not like that. And you used to have a crush on him too, remember?

**In0:** You stopped liking him first. So? He moved back to Konoha from Oto*, right?

**CherryBlossom28:** ...Why are you saying things you already know?

**In0:** Enlighten me, sweetheart.

**WeaponsGirl:** Yeah, I want to know too! Come on, Sak!

**CherryBlossom28:** ...He lived here in Konoha until he had to move to Oto with his family, and he came back last week after being gone for four years. But he's visited a few times. Happy?

**In0:** Wow, that was fast. And short. Not to mention totally emotionless.

**WeaponsGirl:** He's on the Konoha High basketball team, right? Did he try out?

**CherryBlossom28:** Three days ago.

_LadyHinata11 has signed on at 10:46pm._

**LadyHinata11:** Hi!

**WeaponsGirl:** Hey, Hinata! Did you just finish your homework?

**LadyHinata11:** Yes! Trigonometry was really hard today—Neji had to help me.

**CherryBlossom28:** Okay, enough about Sasuke. But that reminds me: how are you and Neji, Tenten?

**WeaponsGirl:** ...It's platonic. I don't think he even cares.

**In0:** I feel for you, girl. You okay?

**WeaponsGirl:** He just doesn't get it, you know? He has this MASSIVE superiority complex and I have no idea what he's thinking. He can be so MEAN sometimes. And cold. Mr. Ice Cube.

**In0:** Sounds like Sasuke. Right, Sakura?

**CherryBlossom28:** ...I am _so_ not touching that.

**LadyHinata11:** Neji's not that bad, Tenten! Maybe he's just nervous around you.

**WeaponsGirl:** Hinata, I love you and all, but you've _got_ to stop sticking up for that guy. So what if he's your cousin? He's clueless and you know it!

_Sandstorm2 has signed on at 10:52pm._

**Sandstorm2:** Hey, ladies. What's new?

**WeaponsGirl:** Temari! Long time no chat, girlfriend!

**In0:** Hey, Temster! We were just talking about Tenten and Neji. Oh, and Uchiha Sasuke too. Remember him?

**Sandstorm2:** That hot guy with the black eyes? Hell, yes! He's back?

**LadyHinata11:** You haven't seen him yet, Temari?

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes narrowed as she saw something blip on her screen. <em>What the hell...? <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sandstorm2:<strong> Nope. I went with my brothers on vacation for two weeks—sorry I missed the first week of school. I just got back; you guys miss me?

**WeaponsGirl:** Of course, Temari! Why do you even need to ask?

**CherryBlossom28:** Guys, I think we should stop chatting. There's school tomorrow, and I'm sure Hinata has to get up early because Neji has basketball practice.

**In0:** WAIT! Well, I've got to go too, but first, a head's up: tomorrow at lunch we're going to discuss the best way to prank Inuzuka Kiba. Agreed?

**WeaponsGirl:** I'm in.

**CherryBlossom28:** ...Me too!

**LadyHinata11:** Just don't hurt Kiba, okay? He's my friend and he's really nice!

**In0:** I beg to differ. Anyway. So, tomorrow?

**Sandstorm2:** Sounds good! See you all tomorrow!

_Sandstorm2 has logged off._

_WeaponsGirl has logged off._

_In0 has logged off._

**LadyHinata11:** ...Sakura, did you see...?

**CherryBlossom28:** Yeah, Hina-chan. You saw it too?

**LadyHinata11:** Yes. They're probably watching right now, aren't they?

**CherryBlossom28:** ...Probably. Don't worry, I'll take care of them. You can go ahead and log off before they show up.

**LadyHinata11:** Okay, Sakura. See you tomorrow?

**CherryBlossom28:** Yeah. 'Night, Hinata!

_LadyHinata11 has logged off._

**CherryBlossom28:** Okay, Sasuke, I know you're there. You too, Naruto.

_RamenPower13 has become visible._

_PrinceInDarkness has become visible._

**RamenPower13:** Man. Sasuke-teme, you SUCK at being invisible.

**PrinceInDarkness:** Dobe, you replied first. Now she knows we're here.

**RamenPower13:** Hey! You replied too!

**CherryBlossom28:** All right, enough stupidity. I have my IM and email chat opened up, so I could see when you two switched from yelling at each other on email to being suspiciously quiet on IM. What were you guys _doing_, listening in on our chat?

**RamenPower13:** Nothing! Nothing, right, teme?

**PrinceInDarkness:** ...Sure. Just don't dig too big of a hole for yourself.

**CherryBlossom28:** Either you tell me now, or I call Hinata to get it out of you, Naruto.

**RamenPower13:** Uh... We were—

**PrinceInDarkness:** Just shut up, dobe.

**CherryBlossom28:** Suspicious.

**PrinceInDarkness:** We weren't doing anything, Sakura.

**CherryBlossom28:** Somehow I don't believe you. I bet you have your Sasuke-smirk on right now.

**PrinceInDarkness:** ...I do not.

**CherryBlossom28:** Someone's in denial. Admit it already. You think lying to me is funny!

**PrinceInDarkness:** ...Annoying.

**CherryBlossom28:** Look, your favorite word. Okay, Naruto. What happens now?

**RamenPower13:** We're not going to tell Kiba anything, I swear!

_BarkingHot has signed on at 11:04pm._

**BarkingHot:** What's up, guys? Oh. Hey, Sakura! Didn't know you were here.

**CherryBlossom28:** Crap. Kiba.

**BarkingHot:** What? Didn't want to see me? Oh, wait. God, you heard from Ino, didn't you?

**RamenPower13:** Uh... Don't look at the chat-stuff before this, Kiba—

**PrinceInDarkness:** Dobe, you just made it worse. Now _of course_ he's going to look.

**CherryBlossom28:** I am so ending this chat before he sees!

_CherryBlossom28 has logged off._

_This chat is now closed._

* * *

><p><strong>Private Chat Room 29 - Friends Only<strong>

_PrinceInDarkness has opened this chat._

_RamenPower13 has joined this chat._

_BarkingHot has joined this chat__._

_Troublesome47 has signed on at 11:07pm._

**BarkingHot:** Okay, that was weird. Does Sakura have a grudge against me or something?

**RamenPower13:** Uh... no comment?

**PrinceInDarkness:** _Dobe._

**RamenPower13:** Fine. I get the point.

_Troublesome47 has added FoodLover18 to this chat._

**FoodLover18: **Hey, guys.

**RamenPower13:** Hey, Choji! Haven't seen you in a while, man! Where you been?

**FoodLover18:** On vacation with my dad. We went looking for the best Japanese meal in the world.

**BarkingHot:** Did you find it?

**FoodLover18:** Find what?

**BarkingHot:** The best Japanese meal in the world, duh!

**FoodLover18:** Oh. Yeah. It was the food my mom made for us when we got back.

**BarkingHot:** That's really cliché.

**PrinceInDarkness:** What'd you expect, Inuzuka? You're talking to an Akimichi.

**FoodLover18:** What's that supposed to mean?

**PrinceInDarkness:** ...No comment.

**FoodLover18:** Uh...

**Troublesome47:** Troublesome. He's just trying to say that you're a good person, Choji.

**FoodLover18:** Oh. Thanks, Uchiha-san. I think.

**PrinceInDarkness:** Hn.

**BarkingHot:** Okay, time for a new topic. All right, Naruto, I don't think that what I did to Ino was_ that _bad.

**Troublesome47:** ...Troublesome. What'd you do to Ino?

**BarkingHot:** ...Why do you want to know?

**Troublesome47:** Relax. I have no romantic interest in Ino. Cool off your Inuzuka blood, Kiba—I can _feel_ you baring your teeth at me.

**BarkingHot:** Fine. Still. Why do you want to know?

**Troublesome47:** Because I'm the one who's going to have to take care of her if she starts crying, you moron. Again: what'd you do to Ino?

**BarkingHot:** ...Made her kiss Akamaru.

**FoodLover18:** That's terrible.

**BarkingHot:** Yeah, I kind of realize that now. Thanks for bringing it up, Choji.

**FoodLover18:** Sorry. Don't hurt yourself with that sarcasm.

**BarkingHot:** ...Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you.

**Troublesome47:** Nice job, Kiba. I'm never going to hear the end of that one.

**RamenPower13:** You made her kiss your DOG? That's awesome!

**PrinceInDarkness:** ...Impressive. But you've dug your own grave, Inuzuka.

**BarkingHot:** ...Yeah. I know. I probably have all the girls scheming against me right now.

**RamenPower13:** Dude, you have no _idea_—

**PrinceInDarkness:** Shut up, dobe. Do you _want_ Sakura to kill you?

**BarkingHot:** Am I missing something here? Hey, you guys _know_, don't you? Tell me! What's Sakura planning?

_HyugaWhite92 has signed on at 11:10pm._

**HyugaWhite92:** Hey.

**RamenPower13:** Uh... Yo, Neji! What took you so long to log on?

**PrinceInDarkness:** Way to change the subject.

**BarkingHot:** I'm going to ask you later, Naruto!

**HyugaWhite92:** What's wrong with you three?

**Troublesome47:** Ignore them. They're just being troublesome.

**HyugaWhite92:** As usual.

**RamenPower13:** Um... You going to answer my question, Neji?

**HyugaWhite92:** ...I had to get Hinata off first. And then I had to make Hanabi stop texting her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend.

**RamenPower13:** Hey, don't diss Konohamaru! He really likes her, you know!

**HyugaWhite92:** Tell me that when he grows up.

**BarkingHot:** Easy, Hyuga. It's a little creepy when you're so protective of your _cousin._

**HyugaWhite92:** What are you implying, dog-boy?

**BarkingHot:** _Dog-boy?_ Hey! That's not nice!

**HyugaWhite92:** Oh, did I hit a nerve? I couldn't notice under all that fur.

**BarkingHot:** That's the lamest joke I've ever heard, Hyuga.

**Troublesome47:** Would you guys shut up?

**FoodLover18:** ...Uchiha-san, is something wrong?

**PrinceInDarkness:** I don't know what you mean.

**FoodLover18:** You're not talking as much as usual.

**PrinceInDarkness:** ...

**RamenPower13:** Hey, can I tell them, teme?

**PrinceInDarkness:** No.

**RamenPower13:** Okay, so I went over to the teme's house earlier today, and we caught his brother and a... uh... girl making out. In the teme's room.

**PrinceInDarkness:** What did I tell you _not_ to do, dobe?

**BarkingHot:** Wow. Man, that's disgusting.

**HyugaWhite92:** I agree, dog-boy.

**BarkingHot:** Would you stop calling me that?

_BugBoy86 has signed on at 11:17pm._

**BugBoy86: **Evening.

**BarkingHot:** Yo. You want to back me up, man?

**BugBoy86:** On what?

**BarkingHot:** Hyuga's calling me dog-boy.

**BugBoy86:** It's true. I concur.

**BarkingHot:** ...I hate you.

**BugBoy86:** I know.

**RamenPower13:** Hey, I just got out my geometry homework. Did you get that last question, Kiba?

**BarkingHot:** It was easy, you dope. It's not even the second week of school, and you're already stuck?

**PrinceInDarkness:** He's the dobe. Of course he's stuck.

**FoodLover18:** I'll help you with it later, Naruto.

**RamenPower13:** Thanks, dude!

**HyugaWhite92:** Just don't let his stupidity drag you down with him, Choji.

**BugBoy86:** Yes. Be careful.

**FoodLover18:** Don't worry. I'll make sure my IQ doesn't drop.

**RamenPower13:** Why are you all picking on me?

**BarkingHot:** Because you make an easy target, stupid.

**RamenPower13:** That doesn't explain anything!

**Troublesome47: **Think about it: Neji and Sasuke are each strong enough to beat us to a pulp if we made fun of either one, so therefore it's better to keep our distance; Choji is too nice; I'm too lazy to get pissed off if you guys bothered me, which takes out all the fun; Kiba is less of an idiot than you so we usually leave him alone, but nevertheless he's still fun to tease so he's not completely safe; and Shino is a mystery to all of us, so we can't get him for anything.

**PrinceInDarkness:** Been thinking about this, Nara?

**Troublesome47:** It's crossed my mind more than once.

**HyugaWhite92:** I see.

**BarkingHot:** Should I be offended or proud about what you said about me?

**Troublesome47:** Decide for yourself.

**FoodLover18:** Thanks, Shikamaru.

**BugBoy86:** I'm a mystery?

**RamenPower13:** So what am I? Village idiot?

**PrinceInDarkness:** Of course.

**RamenPower13:** You guys are all jerks!

**HyugaWhite92:** That's the second time I've been called that today.

**BarkingHot:** Let me guess: Tenten?

**HyugaWhite92:** ...

**FoodLover18:** Something wrong, Neji-san?

**HyugaWhite92:** I don't understand girls.

**BarkingHot:** Dude, you're a guy. You're not supposed to understand girls.

**PrinceInDarkness:** Girls are annoying.

**Troublesome47:** Girls are troublesome.

**RamenPower13:** ...I think girls are awesome!

**BugBoy86:** Only because you've never had a girlfriend.

**RamenPower13:** Whoa! Shino spoke!

**BugBoy86:** I do have a voice, Naruto.

**RamenPower13:** Whoa. Sarcasm.

**PrinceInDarkness:** He's right, dobe.

**RamenPower13:** Ha. Like _you've_ ever had a girlfriend.

**PrinceInDarkness:** I'm going to kill you.

**BarkingHot:** You've never had one either, Naruto. Stupid.

**RamenPower13:** Right back at you!

**BarkingHot:** So what if I've never had a girl? I bet you that I can get one by the end of the year!

**RamenPower13:** You're _on!_

**FoodLover18:** So what's wrong with you and Tenten, Neji-san?

**HyugaWhite92:** ...No comment.

**BarkingHot:** Hey, I've got basketball practice in the morning. And so do most of you guys.

**PrinceInDarkness:** And your point is?

**BarkingHot:** My sister's making me get off the computer and go to sleep, so that she can get on and IM her new boyfriend or whatever.

**Troublesome47:** Well, I'm signing off too.

**PrinceInDarkness:** Same.

**HyugaWhite92:** Same.

**BugBoy86:** As am I.

**FoodLover18:** Me too.

**RamenPower13:** I don't want to be the only one on IM, so I'm logging off too. I'll text you the problem, Choji.

**FoodLover18:** Sure. See you all tomorrow.

_FoodLover18 has logged off._

_HyugaWhite92 has logged off._

_PrinceInDarkness has logged off._

_RamenPower13 has logged off._

_BugBoy86 has logged off._

_Troublesome47 has logged off._

_BarkingHot has logged off._

_This chat is now closed._

* * *

><p>"COME, MY YOUTHFUL SON! COME, AND BASK IN THE GLORIOUS MAJESTY THAT IS TRAINING!" shouted Coach Might Guy at Sasuke as he pushed through the gym doors the next morning, right on time at 7:00am.<p>

"Morning," said Shikamaru in greeting as Sasuke dropped his gym bag next to his.

Sasuke only acknowledged him with a slight pause in his unpacking to show Shikamaru that he had heard.

Shikamaru just shrugged and turned away. If the Uchiha boy didn't want to answer back in words, then that was fine by him. He was only on the basketball team because his mom had made him, not because he wanted to actually play and experience "teamwork" and all that crap. It was troublesome, and practice before-school, during lunch, and after-school took time out of prime cloud-watching hours.

And hell if he was going to try and start a conversation with the newest guy at school, although the guy in question had, albeit, been talking to him yesterday on IM. Particularly when he was 1) cool and easily-irritated, 2) one of the best-looking boys in school, and 3) fast-becoming one of the most popular boys at Konoha High.

Those were definitely not the attributes of a person that Shikamaru would normally hang out with. But Naruto had practically forced Sasuke into their group of friends, and all of them were still reeling and trying to adjust to the changed dynamics. They were still awkward around Sasuke, and Shikamaru could see that the other boy knew this. Even the girls were slightly uncomfortable, although they had acclimated to the new change faster than the boys had.

Still. Sasuke was basically a newcomer to Konoha, even though he had grown up with them all before he'd moved. It was like starting all over again with a stranger whose face was vaguely familiar. It had them all a little on edge. Shikamaru could only imagine how Sasuke felt.

"IS NOT THIS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, ROSY MORNING THAT YOU HAVE EVER GLIMPSED WITH YOUR BLESSED, STAR-STRUCK MIDNIGHT EYES, SASUKE-SAN?" asked Lee next, his voice overly-loud and his basketball tumbling out of his hands over and over as he tried to dribble it.

Sasuke just glared at him.

Lee, who was only on the team because his idol Coach Guy was, immediately turned around and pretended he hadn't said anything. He still hadn't gotten used to being on the receiving end of that glare. He wasn't sure how Naruto could stand being glared at so often by those dark, cold eyes.

"Uchiha," said Neji, pulling Sasuke's attention from Lee and onto him. "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke scowled—but out of all the people on the team, Neji was the one who was the most like him. If he had to talk to someone, it would have to be Neji.

It would have been best if he could take his foul mood out on someone with physical violence, but unfortunately Naruto wasn't there to be his personal punching bag. Naruto had tried out for the soccer team instead of basketball for that exact reason—to get away from Sasuke, and apparently "try to loosen him up a bit."

Sasuke had had a strange suspicion that Sakura had been behind that one.

"My brother," answered Sasuke darkly, as if those two words explained everything.

Neji was silent, just looking at Sasuke like he understood.

And he did. Everyone at Konoha High knew about the Uchiha brothers and Uchiha Itachi's antagonizing ways with his rather unfortunate younger sibling.

It had been a one-sided rivalry from the beginning, since even before the family had moved to Oto. And now that they were back, it seemed to have only gotten stronger over the years they had been away from Konoha.

When Sasuke said nothing else, Neji glanced at him with white-violet eyes. "What happened?" he asked eventually.

"I'd rather not get into it," said Sasuke tersely, avoiding the question. He straightened, his jersey on and his basketball in his hands. "Let's just practice."

* * *

><p><strong>*Oto = Sound<strong>

***teme = rude connotative pronoun for 'hand-servant'**

***dobe = (lit.) meaning 'dead last', but better translated as 'loser'**

**a/n: Read and review? Please and thank you! :D**


End file.
